Ties that Bind
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: One shot, follows "Pet", Livia thinks back on her time with Jocelyn and notices the differences between her former owner and her current one.


Author's Notes: Wheeeeeeee! I'm on a roll. I promised you guys a one-shot so here it is. I'll probably post a good variety of them. I wanted to do this one first though as a nice contrast. It's short and simple but I hope you guys like it. Like always I appreciate your thoughts. Just let me know yeah?

* * *

><p>Ties that Bind<p>

Livia laid awake trying to figure out why she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She sat up smiling when she noticed the way Alex's soft blonde hair fanned out around her head on the pillow. In the moonlight it was silvery blonde and so very pretty. She reached out unable to help it as she ran her fingers through her soft hair.

"_What are you doing little one?" Jocelyn's soft voice echoed in the silent bedroom. Livia had sat up during the night after a bad dream about her time with the slavers. _

_Livia had been up for a bit and since Jocelyn was laying on her stomach she'd been unable to help herself as she'd untied her waist length blonde hair and gently began to run her fingers through it's soft length. Apparently it had woken Jocelyn up._

_When she blinked and bit her lip withdrawing her hand Jocelyn sat up studying her face. "Did I tell you you could touch me? Did you have my permission?" She asked. _

_Livia bit her lip and shook her head knowing she'd been testing her boundaries and trying to touch Jocelyn was something of a test to see what she could and couldn't get away with. Of course she didn't fully realize that only knew that she wanted to know if it was all right to touch Jocelyn. _

"_Why would you think that was okay to touch me?" Jocelyn asked her voice though soft held the same possessive edge as always. _

_She sighed and gripping Livia's neck gently forced her down to the bed. She turned her over easily her hand landing on her silk clad bottom over and over again. "You are not allowed to touch me unless I tell you it's all right. Or if I give you any other sign that your touch is welcome. Do you understand me?" Jocelyn didn't want for the nod only continued to spank Livia. _

_When she finally stopped she began to re-braid her hair seemingly mindless of the fact that Livia was laying almost across her lap crying. Though she knew she hadn't hurt Livia by using her bare hand on her silk clad bottom it still got her point across. _

"_Go to bed pet. You've been bad but you've been punished and forgiven. It's time to sleep and I have a board meeting tomorrow." _

_Livia shifted and went back to her place at the foot of the bed knowing Jocelyn had forgiven her but fighting her own instincts to not forgive herself. Mistress always told her if she could forgive her then Livia should have no problem asking herself for forgiveness but that was easier said than done. She laid awake most of the night crying silently and trying to remember that she had been properly punished and shouldn't hold herself accountable since she'd been taught the right way. _

Alex opened her eyes smiling when she saw Livia. "Can't sleep?" Alex asked sitting up.

Livia bit her lip and nodded surprised at the difference between this woman and her former Mistress. It was like day and night she found herself thinking.

Alex smiled, "Lay down Livia. Get comfortable." Livia bit her lip but did as she was told. She settled and then felt a soft hand caress her back through the fabric of her t-shirt. It was gentle and soft and the soothing motion made her relax so easily.

"I'm sorry." She murmured sleepily.

"For what sweetheart?" Alex asked as she continued to rub Livia's back.

"For touching you while you were asleep and waking you up," She spoke softly but her words were slightly slurred by sleep.

"You don't need to apologize for touching me. I'm your lover. You're entitled to touch me whenever you want."

Livia smiled thinking about Alex's words I'm your lover, you can touch me when you want. That was the true difference between her and Jocelyn. Alex was hers and she was Alex's. Jocelyn had belonged only to herself and Livia was nothing but her possession.

It's nice, she thought, belonging to someone who viewed her as a person and not a possession. She was loved and cared for with Jocelyn but it was just as nice to take care of someone and be taken care of in return. It was something she was just beginning to fully understand and truly beginning to enjoy.


End file.
